Heat
by Flirtatiouspriss
Summary: AU A strange case in Alabama causes Scully to um.... show her feelings to Mulder in a very un Scully way. Set somewhere in season 7. Finally Finished! You Saved Me is the campanion piece to this story for those of you not completely satisfied.
1. Alabama Loving

Title: Heat

Author: Mandy McLean a.k.a. Flirtatiouspriss

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Anything is fair game, you have been warned…

Disclaimer: Anything belonging to Chris Carter and or Fox and yadda…still belong to them and not me…tear

Summary: A/U A strange case causes Scully to_um..._ show her feelings to Mulder in a very un-Scully way. Set somewhere in season 7.

Heat

By Mandy McLean

En Route to Aliceville, AL

Scully carefully flipped page after page of the files in front of her.

"Mulder, this is not an x-file. It's nothing more than three dead pregnant women. This is something for VCU to handle."

She looked up at him furrowing her eyebrows together. Mulder kept his eyes on the road, "That's what I thought at first too, Scully."

She pursed her lips together, bracing herself for the worst, "What did you find?"

"Scully did you know that the population of this small town is only 2,567and in 1999, no homicides were reported. And did you also know that 987 of that population is females between the ages of 16-44."

"And your point being?"

"Scully, of these 987 females, 576 women have reported being pregnant in the last 21 months. That's a bit high, don't you think?"

"Mulder, that proves nothing…"

Mulder interrupted, "And now three pregnant women are dead. I think it is more then just coincidence." He popped another sunflower seed in his mouth.

Scully closed the file and sat back in her seat. She thought to herself, _it's going to a really long day.

* * *

_

Aliceville, AL

"Thank you, Detective Greer. I'll give you a call tomorrow in order to set up the autopsy."

Mulder turned back to Scully, "Did you hear that Scully? They think there suspect is a pregnant woman. Coincidence; I think not?"

"Honestly Mulder, where do you get these theories?" Scully rolled her eyes at him and walked away towards the car, "Come on, lets get some dinner before we head towards the motel, I'm starving."

* * *

"Can I get you' alls some fixins' tonight?" The blonde teen tightened her lips into a forced smile; a fake blonde to be noted by Scully. 

Scully made a face at Mulder before ordering, "Yes, what is your special tonight?"

The woman scrunched her face into a scowl as she searched her brain for the answer, "Fish."

"And?" Scully asked noting the blonde's lack of a brain.

"Fish.." The girl replied again.

Mulder made a grimaced face back at Scully. She smiled and nodded to the waitress. Mulder went on to order a burger and some fries.

"Really the fish?" Mulder asked inquisitively.

Ignoring his comment, Scully spoke, "So honestly Mulder, what do you expect to find here?"

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe you'll find it in the autopsy tomorrow." He grinned at her. Scully raised her eyebrow in her usual skeptical way.

* * *

36 hours later

Washington D.C. 

Mulder sat in Skinners office twiddling his thumbs. It was 8:37am. Scully wouldn't be in until at least nine.

"Now according to your report there was no x-file?"

"None that I could find, our suspect confessed to the murders. I am still none the wiser on the percentage of pregnant women in Aliceville." Mulder was a bit displeased with his own findings. Scully had autopsied the body and found no evidence of anything out the ordinary. Mulder was sure there was something in this town but couldn't find anything to suggest otherwise. It was bit disappointing to say the least. But as far as he could tell, this was nothing more than the town of love.

Skinner nodded and sent Mulder on his way with another case in tow.

* * *

Mulder looked over his new case as he plodded his feet down on the desk. Popping another seed in his mouth he rummaged over the pages. As he read on he heard the clicking of heels coming down the hall. Only one guess as to who it was.

Mulder looked up from the file just as Scully made her way through the door. What he saw before him made his jaw drop to the floor.

TBC…….

A/N: Ah, nothing like good old suspense. Please read and review. I will updating my other two stories this week as well. Thanks so much!

Mandy


	2. Rapture

A/N: Real quick just so you know, this chapter is rated R for sexual situations. Good times.

Mulder's eyes nearly bulged out of his head at the sight before him. Scully was standing before him wearing a tight white blouse; quite see through Mulder noted although it didn't matter much considering she had it unbuttoned so low her black lace bra peeked through, and a very short skirt; so short Mulder noticed that she was wearing thigh highs, scalloped edged ones to be correct. Her hair was piled up loosely in a bun and her makeup was noticeably darker than usual. Her lips were painted up in a blood red. Her blue eyes radiated an insatiable hunger that scared the crap out of Mulder.

"Uh, Scully you're here. How are you?" He asked trying real hard not to look down at her body. She made it difficult; the way she waltzed over to his desk and sat on edge of the desk. Mulder stayed sitting turning his attention over to the slides.

"I'm feeling just fine today Mulder, in fact I feel much better than I have in ages. I feel like a new woman." She teasingly winked at Mulder.

Clearing his throat he spoke at a slightly higher octave, "Um… I see that. But I mean are you feeling okay?"

"Never better. In fact, Mulder I was thinking about it this morning…" She leaned over the desk, prompting her rotund breasts to spill forth, "We have worked together for seven years now. I have wanted you for a really, really long time…" She pulled her knees up on the desk now and crawled towards Mulder who sat still as a statue, afraid to move.

"But there were always other women in the way, like Phoebe, Detective White, Bambi and _Diana._" Scully scowled at the very thought of the woman, "I figured maybe I wasn't your type. But the _sexual_ tension was so thick… Haven't you felt it, Fox?" She purred his name out as she tugged at his tie. The moment was priceless. Here was the woman of his dreams perched atop his desk, exposing her goods to him and whispering naughty things to him. And there wasn't a damn thing he could do, except stop it.

"Scully, please…I think something is wrong with you. Let me feel your forehead." Mulder instantly regretted those words.

"You can feel more than just my forehead," She teased as she pulled his hand up to her chest and wrapped her hand around and placed it on top of her chest. Mulder gasped. He could feel right through her blouse. His hands were shaking uncontrollably.

The door swung open right at this very moment; since no other moment would have been appropriate. Skinner stopped in his step. He couldn't believe the sight before him. Mulder turned to face him. He straightened up quickly.

"Sir! I uh….Um…This isn't what you think it is!" Scully idly turned to face Skinner. She composed herself on the desk and crossed her legs before Skinner; apparently Scully had seen _Basic Instinct, _"Hello, Walter…"

Skinner turned his eyes back to the horror stricken Mulder sitting in the chair still, "My office, now!"

"Yes, sir; just give me one more minute _in this chair_."

* * *

Scully sat on the couch next to Mulder in Skinners office waiting for him to call them in. She kept reaching over to Mulder and whispering things in his ear. Kimberly, Skinner's secretary, kept making glances back at the two. Mulder took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

"Agents, in my office now." Skinner commanded. The two stepped in and sat down. Scully slowly slid down into her seat while she idly snapped away the gum she was chewing. Mulder pulled his hand to his face.

"Agent Scully what is going on?" Skinner asked, not sure what to make of the situation before him.

Scully looked up at him innocently, "I don't what you mean, Walter?" She shifted in her seat, causing her skirt to ride even more up. Skinner averted his eyes.

"Your attire is definitely not up to code. Now I want an explanation." He looked up at Mulder who shrugged sheepishly.

Scully pulled the gum from her mouth, twirling it on her finger before placing her finger ever so slightly back into her mouth; she suckled it a bit before pulling it out and winking at Walter.

Mulder cleared his throat, "Sir, I have no idea what has gotten into her. She was fine yesterday when I dropped her off. Then she traipsed in this morning wearing this. I'm at a loss."

Scully giggled, "You both are acting like I'm sick or something. I can assure you that I am perfectly fine." She pursed her lips together and blew a kiss at Skinner.

"Take a personal day, the both of you and Agent Mulder, get her to the hospital. I want this all taken care of before tomorrow, got it?"

Mulder sighed and nodded. This was going to be a tumultuous day.

TBC…….


	3. Sexual Healing

A/N: This chapter is rated R….You have been warned.

Mulder sat hunched over resting his head in his hands. He waited patiently in the hospital hallway, trying to keep his distance from Scully. He couldn't believe what had gotten into her. His Scully would never be so bold; hell, Mulder couldn't remember Scully ever wearing a skirt no shorter than knee-length. So what the hell was wrong with her?

A dark haired woman came out of Scully's room and approached him. She had a bit of an amused look spread across her face.

"Your Mr. Mulder, I presume?"

Mulder nodded as he stood up.

"Good. Now Miss Scully has given me permission to speak freely with you about her medical condition. She…um…speaks highly of you Mr. Mulder."

A blushing red crept up Mulder's face as he tried to play it off, "Um.. thanks. So what's wrong with her?"

"Physically? Nothing. Have you heard of the sexual stages, Mr. Mulder?" The woman discreetly looked around.

Clearing his throat, Mulder nodded once again.

"Well at a first hand glance, I'd have to say that she is in some sort of heightened and extended form of the plateau stage. She seems quite normal aside from that so I took some blood to see if the answer's there. The soonest I'll the results will be tomorrow morning. Other than that, I see no reason to keep her here. She's free to go. Although if I were you, I would get her to sleep; the sooner the better."

Mulder sighed heavily and smiled, "Thanks, Doctor." He brushed past her as he made his way to the door. Rapping lightly, he called out to her, "Scully? Are you ready?"

The door slowly opened and Scully walked out barely wearing the clothes she barely had on to begin with. Her blouse was now untucked and falling off one of her shoulders. Mulder quickly pulled her shirt up and buttoned at least one more button. Hastily, he pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her, "Come on Scully, lets get you home." She nodded as she groped him.

Mulder contemplated his options in silence as he drove Scully home. For the moment she was calm and was busily adjusting her lace stockings. If Mulder just dropped Scully off, he would be just fine, however, he risked half the population of D.C. falling under Scully's spell of seduction. But if Mulder stayed with her tonight, he couldn't promise himself that he could keep his hands off.

As they pulled up, Mulder knew his choice. He went around and opened her door. She stepped out and winked at Mulder, "So coming up are we?" She glanced her eyes down.

Mulder lifted her head back up as quickly as possible, "Only to watch over you. Nothing else. You understand?"

"Whatever." She whispered as she walked past him and up the stairs. Mulder reluctantly followed; praying for the first time in his entire life that God make this woman pass out.

Scully walked in and immediately started to unbutton her blouse. Mulder rushed to her side and pulled her hands away, "Hey Scully, how about you go change in your room, huh?"

"Oh you like to play rough do you? I can do _rough_." She purred as she broke free from his grasp and literally ripped her shirt off and lunged him to the ground. Toppling to the floor, Mulder groaned as Scully crushed on top of him. She steadied herself and pressed her laced top against him.

"You like?" She scrunched her nose and playfully licked her lips before grinding herself against him. Mulder grunted as he got up quickly and ran towards the bathroom. Locking the door, he moved to the sink and ran the cold water. God! Why did she have to be like this? Scully was pressing all the right buttons and he could hardly contain himself. He cursed himself. He was grown man for god's sake, not a hormonally challenged teenager. He could do this, even if he hadn't had sex in years. _Years! Damn this is going much harder than I thought. _

Mulder pulled himself from the bathroom; trying desperately to imagine the cancer man in a pink thong was seriously not helping. Scully sat perched on the couch wearing not much; in fact, it was only the black bra and lace panties. Why in heaven's was she still wearing the stockings and the heels? _Think_ _cancer man!_ Mulder walked past her towards the kitchen.

"Uh….Scully, I'm going to make us some dinner. Does…?" Mulder rummaged around the kitchen trying to keep busy. He opened the refrigerator and wrestled out some ingredients. He looked up as he closed the door just to find Scully standing in front of him.

"Uh, hi…" Mulder mumbled as he tried to back away. Scully walked closer pressing him against the wall.

"Why are trying to ignore my advances, Mulder? Don't I turn you on? Do you not like the outfit?" She asked attempting to unbutton Mulder's shirt.

"Scully please, don't do this to me…" He tried to pull her wrists away. But she pressed even harder.

"Why not? I know your enjoying this, I can _feel_ it." She lowered her eyes.

"Scully, please. Your not your self, I can't take advantage of you like this. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"I'm perfectly fine. I know you want this as bad as I do. I've wanted this to happen for quite some time now and I won't let it pass me by. Make love to me Mulder." She unclasped her bra and moved close to Mulder's ear, whispering, "I want to feel you inside of me." Her breath was hot. Mulder choked as he closed his eyes.

"Scullee…." He whimpered.

She pulled his shirt off and brought her lips to his chest, "Just let this happen…Let your emotions take over, Mulder." She brought her hands to his chest and moved up to face him. Cupping his face in her hand she brought his lips to hers. A chaste kiss immediately turned into something more passionate. She brought one hand down slowly tracing a line from his chest to his stomach to his belt where she unbuckled it slowly. She tugged until it fell and then turned her hands to his pants. Mulder stood completely shocked still as she molested his body. Her hands moved down to brush past his boxers. Mulder jumped out of his skin.

"Scully! Please! I can't do this…" He pleaded as though it was his life. Scully nipped at his lip before kneeling down. Mulder gasped and groaned until he realized what she was attempting.

Desperately trying to clasp her hands, Mulder failed and Scully got to him first. Any sense of loyalty to Scully was gone. Mulder was way past the point of common sense. His carnal urges took over. Grabbing Scully roughly he pulled her down to the kitchen floor where he hungrily tasted her flesh. She cried out in pleasures that made even Mulder blush.

Grazing her body, Mulder felt every part of Scully and moaned out to her. Letting all inhibitions go, Mulder did what any practical man would do; he ravished Scully over and over until he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where he showed her physical pleasure, over and over again until the two cried out in exhausted ecstasy…

TBC….


	4. The Morning After

The sun lightly filtered into the bedroom. Scully could feel it's warmth creeping up her face. She rolled around back into the darkness. As she moved, she felt something heavy on top of her. Her eyes fluttered opened to find Mulder's arm wrapped around her. As she turned to face him, she realized that she wasn't wearing anything, nor was he. Red rushed to her face as yesterday's activities became more clear. _Oh god!_ Her breathing quickened as she realized what had happened. Scully practically flew out of the bed and into the bathroom. She clutched at the robe hanging on the door and wrapped herself in it. Sliding to the floor, she held back the tears.

Mulder felt Scully moved from underneath him and then heard the door slam shut. As he opened his eyes, all memories came flooding back. He looked down and realized what had happened; Scully was upset. Only one guess as to what. Mulder jumped out of the bed and grabbed his boxers. Coming up to the bathroom door, he rapped softly.

"Scully? Are you okay?"

"Go away, Mulder!" She sobbed from the other side.

His shoulders slumped, she was definitely upset, "Scully, please… I can explain."

"Leave me alone, please." Her cries were low.

"Scully you have to let me talk to you.. I need to explain what happened."

"I need to be alone for now. We can talk later, please Mulder."

He knew it would be fruitless to stay to instead he complied. After dressing, he set the coffee maker on for Scully and left, leaving a not telling her that he would be a work waiting for her.

Scully stayed in the bathroom for at least twenty minutes more after Mulder had left. She was too much in a state of shock to do anything else. She was embarrassed and hurt.

* * *

Mulder sat at his desk staring at the clock. It read seven o nine. Damnit. Scully never arrives any earlier than nine. Resting his head in his hands he sighed. Upon hearing footsteps, Mulder perked up hoping…

Skinner made his way into the office just to have Mulder scoff at him and rest his head back down.

"Agent Scully just called to say that she is too sick to come in today; does this have anything to do with yesterday?"

Mulder leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, "Yesterday, I took Scully to the doctors as you instructed me to. They found nothing physically wrong with her so they just took her blood. Then I took her home hoping she would just sleep it off or something. But no. I ruined it all. When she's sick, she comes to me because she trusts me. And I betrayed that. All because I couldn't keep my god damn pants on!" By this point, Mulder was yelling, at no one in particular except himself.

Skinner just looked up and sighed. He hated to see his best agents like this, "Why don't you take a personal day and straightened everything out?"

"What good would that do? She won't even look at me." He groaned as he fell back down to the chair. Before Skinner could even speak, the phone rang.

Mulder quickly grabbed it, "Mulder?" Mulder immediately straightened up. He nodded as he listened, "I see. Okay thank you."

Skinner raised his eyebrow at Mulder.

"That was the Dr. Goeskin; she thinks she found the cause to Scully's condition. I'm going to take that personal day." He spoke quickly as he rushed out of the office on down onto the elevator, leaving Skinner just standing there.

* * *

Scully sat down at the couch and sipped her coffee. What had gotten into her? She felt so lightheaded and out of it yesterday, making this morning all the more difficult. She pulled herself out of her thoughts as she heard raps at the door. She knew who it was. She didn't want to see him right now but she also knew he wouldn't leave until she spoke with him.

Opening the door slowly, Mulder stood outside looking as sheepish as ever. She made the gesture for him to come in. He swept by her and said nothing but sat down at the dining room table. She dragged herself over to the table as well. Fidgeting with his hands, Mulder spoke, "Scully, about last night; I…"

She stopped him with her hand, "Mulder please. This is still all too shocking for me at the moment. I just need to think about it."

"The doctor has your blood work finished; she called this morning." He blurted out.

She stopped and looked him in the eye for the first time, "She found something?"

He nodded, "She thinks you might want to see them for yourself."

Scully nodded and got up, "I'll get dressed."

Her tone was all to business like. Not a friendly tone at all. Mulder collapsed back into his hands as she walked off. Things would never be the same again.

* * *

Scully read the papers over and over again, "I don't understand. Are you positive this is my blood sample?"

The doctor nodded. Mulder just stood, waiting for Scully to tell him what the paper said.

"But it's not possible."

"I know, but I checked it multiple times. There is no mistake. Your body had large amounts of pheromones."

"But humans don't secrete pheromones, so I don't understand."

"I went ahead and tested the pheromones even further. It's aquatic in origin."

Scully furrowed her eyebrows even further, "Aquatic?"

"Yes, I believe that somehow you contracted thess pheromones which caused you act out in an irrational way. I sense you are feeling better today?"

Scully's face blushed bright red, "Um…yes I feel fine."

"Good, I want to test your blood again so that we can make sure that there is no more traces left."

Scully nodded as her head reeled. Mulder was also trying to take it all in. Pheromones? As his head turned and turned, a hunch crawled its way to his head. He had an idea.

As soon as Scully came back from giving blood. Mulder grabbed her other elbow and lead her to the car, "Come on Scully. I think I might know where we can find your answers."

"What are you talking about, Mulder? Where are we going?"

"We need to go back to Alabama."

TBC…


	5. If I Could Turn Back Time

_"Lyrics from "If I Could Turn Back Time" By Cher"_

The tension became so thick, Mulder wasn't even sure it he could see Scully anymore even though she sat across from him. Although, he had a pretty good idea what she was doing; staring idly out the window finding any excuse not to look Mulder's way. He was desperate to see if she was even alive anymore, so he nervously drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as they drove on. Nothing. All right, here it goes.

Mulder reached across at the radio and turned on the dial,

"_If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that hurt you  
And you'd stay  
If I could reach…"_

Mulder furiously hit the dial again until it found itself resting on a jazz station. Scully turned to look at him her usual "Are you kidding me?" way. Mulder shrugged his shoulders as he apologized with his eyes. At least she looked at him. Of course, she turned back to the window; her business like attitude never wavering.

Unbeknownst to him though, it was eating her up inside. She could hardly look at him, not because she was angry at him, although she dare not tell him that but because she was damned embarrassed. Never in her life would she ever have the audacity to do what she had done. And to Mulder, no less. God, if it weren't for the unspeakable actions that took place he would be teasing herinfinitely. Turning her attention to her shirt, she began to tug at a non-existent wrinkle.

Mulder sat in an agonizing silence that would have made Sunday school more enjoyable. After all that they had been through, she couldn't face this like an adult and actually talk about it. After everything that they had seen, she still couldn't bring herself to talk about sex and its components. He remembered when Van Blundht, masquerading as him, had tried to play the moves on Scully, and it almost worked! She didn't dare talk about that afterwards either, even though she knew Mulder knew that she hadn't said no that entire evening. So why then? Was this so hard? She had wanted it then and he knew for damn well she had wanted it now. It wasn't like their feelings were completely obscured.

He had made if perfectly clear to her, after his fiasco aboard the Queen Anne, that he loved her. She hadn't believed him, of course. But he had expressed it to her other times in many other ways. Like when they were in his hallway and she wanted to quit, he poured his heart out to her. He exposed all of his soul to her and she had almost taken it that time as well, of course that was before that damn bee. Which he so adamantly remembered, journeying all the way to Antarctica to save her! After all the times he had expressed his feelings to her, she still had the nerve to ignore him now. This is it, he mumbled to himself, she can't get out of it anymore.

No, Fox Mulder won't take another, "lets talk about it later," speech from this brazen beauty before him. He simply wouldn't. He let her too many times in the past just toignore what was really going on and he was sick and tired of it. He wanted the talk that they so desperately needed and he wasn't going to take no for answer.

"Scully, we need to ta…"

"Don't you dare, Mulder." She turned to face him and her look was nothing but death.

"Okay." Mulder whimpered.

TBC….


	6. Drunken Words

**A/N: Just so you guys know, this is another rated M chapter for some language and some adult content, Good Times!**

**Aliceville, AL**

**9:37pm**

Mulder got out of the car and walked around to open the door for Scully, although she had already opened it for herself. _So much for being a gentleman_, he thought sourly to himself. Mulder checked the two in at the small motel then went back to the car to grab their bags.

Scully took her bag from Mulder and made her way to her room. She said good night and retired. Mulder was left standing alone. He gingerly made his way to his motel room which was subsequently right next to Scully's. He thrust himself on the bed and groaned. Every emotion he had felt all day had come bubbling to the surface. Why couldn't she just talk about it? Not talking about it was eating him alive. He grabbed the remote and watched the useless junk on TV. Pulling out a bottle of vodka, he untwisted the cap. He brought it along knowing he would need it. Mulder drank away. After about an hour, he slowly dragged himself up from the bed and he made his way to the door.

* * *

Scully set her bag down at once and slumped into the chair by the window. God, why did Mulder have to pester her about everything? Why couldn't he just pretend it didn't happen and go back to the way they were? Standing up she made her way to the bathroom, maybe a bath would help calm her nerves.

* * *

Mulder made his way over to the ice machines. Walking back to the room, he noticed a woman had just exited her room and made eye contact with him. She winked as he walked by. He smiled at her out of common courtesy. Grabbing the door handle, he felt a presence near him and turned around. The woman was staring at him from a few feet away. 

"Hi." She purred as she playfully pulled at her top.

"Um, hi." He said cautiously. He was feeling the affects of his alcohol by this point and just wanted to get away.

"So your not from here either, I take it?" She questioned.

He shook his head, "Washington D.C."

"New York."

He smiled again, desperately wanting to get inside, "Well it was nice meeting you, miss, um…"

"Nicole, are you here alone?" Her eyes wandering towards his room.

"Um, actually I am here with my partner." He tried to inch away from her as she inched closer.

"Really, what kind of partner?" She licked her lips.

Mulder moved a bit farther away but it was no use, she had him cornered, "My work partner. I work for the F.B.I." Hoping she would get the hint.

She didn't, "Oh I like a man in uniform." She pressed herself up against him, and locked lips with him, pushing the two into his motel room. He tried to speak but it was a bit hard with a woman linked to them. She walked him towards the bed where she pushed him down. Dizziness overcame him; he fell to the bed.

* * *

Scully walked out of her bathroom, drying her hair. As she grabbed the remote, she heard a large knocking from the other side. Mulder's side. She turned and listened.

* * *

The woman kicked her shoes off as she hovered above Mulder who tried to speak again with her. She wouldn't have it. She ground her hips into his. Mulder tried to get up but the woman was quite forceful. She pulled her shirt off and ground even harder. Everything was getting dizzy and disoriented; Mulder tried to get up but to no avail.

* * *

Scully heard knocks coming from Mulder's room. Like the bed was… Oh God! He wasn't. He couldn't. Tears were already forming at her eyes.

* * *

Slipping her tongue down his throat, she moved her hands down to the nether regions. Mulder nearly jumped out of his skin at her boldness. He couldn't help but feel her touch and it sent a wake up call. She then unsnapped her bra as she pulled her lips from his. Her chest was bare and exposed. Mulder closed his eyes as he got up from the bed quickly. 

"Miss….Nicole, I think you should really go, please?" He said as he tried to make his way to the door without opening his eyes. She got up and playfully pushed him into the chair by the window. Trying not to open his eyes, he felt her push at him. Mulder opened his eyes and turned away quickly, "Miss…please.."

She just smiled lustfully before unzipping his pants and reaching in. Mulder gasped at her, "Nicole!" He cried out at a slightly higher octave. She caressed him slowly, Mulder being a man, relaxed for a moments time and moaned out as she went on. For a split second he actually thought about letting it happen. She was making this hard to say no to just like Scully had done. Scully! Oh god, she was in the next room. He stood up quickly knocking Nicole to the floor. He dressed and composed himself and ushered her out of the room.

She grabbed him and kissed him forcefully one more time before he pulled her away, "Thank you Nicole but I really need to be going now." At those words he heard a slam. It was Scully's door. Oh crap!

* * *

Scully sat in her room listening to the creaks and movements when she heard the sounds move towards the front of the room. As she sat on her bed listening, tears slipped down her cheeks. There he was that night with her, saying he loved her and now he was in there living it up with a tramp. She then heard an familiar voice, moan out. Cupping her hand to her face she closed her eyes tightly. Why didn't motels invest in thicker walls? Then she heard silence. Scully got up and walked towards the door. She unlatched it and peered out. Just then she saw a small petite blonde being ushered out of Mulder's room. She grabbed him and kissed him. Scully's jaw dropped open. He thanked her for a lovely time; she slammed the door quickly and made her way to the bed where she sat down and curled up crying.

* * *

Mulder closed his door quickly and pushed the woman out of the way and rushed over to Scully's room. 

"Scully, open up!" He cried out pounding at her door.

"Go away, Mulder!" She sobbed.

He wouldn't, "Listen Scully, it's not what you think! You have to let me in!"

"No Mulder I don't. Now go away!"

"Scully, please?" He begged. She just turned and curled up more.

Mulder dug in his pocket and grabbed the spare key he got for her room and unlocked the door. He walked in. Scully turned around and stared at his disheveled appearance. She then got and walked forcefully up to him.

"Mulder get out or so help me god!" He firmly grabbed her wrists.

"Or you'll what?" He asked in a fit of anger.

"Let go of me!" She writhed and wiggled to get free. Not making any luck and her anger rising she kicked Mulder in the shin. He immediately let go and grabbed his leg.

"God damnit, Scully!" Limping his way to the bed, he slumped to the bed, defeated.

She was curled up again, facing the opposite direction of Mulder. He moved up the her side and touched her shoulder, "Scully, please…let me explain."

"You have my undivided attention, Mulder." She mumbled out from under her pillow still fuming.

"Thank you," he replied dryly, "I was trying to tell you that nothing happened."

She snorted in disgust through a tear stained face.

Exasperated, Mulder went on, "I'm telling you the truth. I got up to go to the ice machine and she followed me to my room where she um…groped me. I made her leave, that's it."

Scully turned to face him, her face growing red, "Are you drunk, Mulder!" The smell of alcohol penetrated her nostrils. She jumped from the bed, "Am I supposed to believe that?

"Scu…"

"How dense do you think I am? Just leave Mulder."

"Just listen to me, Scully. I may be drunk but I would never intentionally hurt you."

At those words, Scully blew up, "Oh that's a riot, Mulder! I'm glad that you didn't intentionally hurt me when you fucked me! You know what, Mulder? The next time you feel like a good time, don't involve me!" She pointed toward the door.

At this, anger bubbled up in Mulder. He had never been this anger at her ever. In a moments notice, he had grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her to the wall. She glared at him as he spoke, "That's what this is about? How dare you, Dana Scully! After all these years? That's what you've cheapened this relationship to? You must be that dense! After all that we've been through, you think that was about , as you so eloquently put it, a good fuck? FINE! You think that!" Tears were forming in his hazel eyes, "I would have never said that I loved you unless I meant it." His voice cracked. Mulder let go of her. He searched her eyes for any sign of compassion, but after finding none. He turned and paced quickly before turning towards the door. As he pulled it open, he spoke, "I just thought that was my last and only chance to be with you." Without another word, he left.

Still pressed against the wall in shock, Scully brought her hands up to her face in despair. Sliding to the floor, she crumpled into a sobbing mess. She stayed like that for half the night.

Mulder slammed his door shut and collapsed in to the chair. And for the first time since, Scully's cancer, Mulder wept.

_TBC..._


	7. Something Is Fishy

As the sun peeked out, Mulder got up early and left his room. Solemnly pacing towards the car, he replayed last nights events. He never meant to get so hostile but she had hit him where it hurt. As he slumped against the car, he sighed. Hearing a door squeak, he looked up to see that the same blonde from last night. She turned around and saw him; red rushed to her face as she quickly turned to her car.

Mulder chased after her, "Wait!" Caught, she turned to face him. Apologetically, she mumbled, "Look about last night, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." She started to tear up.

"It's okay, miss. Really, I just wanted to ask you something."

Furrowing her brow, she stopped sniffling and looked up.

"I know this is going to sound strange but just bear with me. How long have you've been here?"

"I'm sorry?' She asked him, quizzically.

"How long have you been staying at this motel?"

"Three days; why?" Her embarrassment was getting all too much for her to take.

"What have you been doing in that time? Did you encounter anything strange? Anything at all?" Mulder was almost sounding desperate but he assured himself he was going somewhere with this.

"Uh..no.. not really. I am just here on business. I go to the field office until about 4:30 then I grab a bite to eat, then I head here and finish up my work until I doze off. I have a crucial deadline on this project I'm working on and it..."

"Wait? Where did you eat?"

Sensing his desperation, she raised her eyebrow in curiosity, "What?"

"Look, I think that something made you act the way you did yesterday. I have my own theories about it and I wonder if maybe it is something you consumed. I need to know where you ate?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Scully meekly emerged from her room. She took her walk of shame to the car before silently sitting down in the passenger seat. Respecting her silence, Mulder started the car and drove off. Ten minutes later, the two arrived at the same diner they were at the first time they came down here. Mulder stepped out and made his way toward the diner. Scully got out and trailed after Mulder.

An older woman stalked up to the front of the podium and pulled her languid skin into a taunt smile. Her teeth rivaled the rich color of butter. Mulder smiled, though only half heartedly. She coughed before speaking, which came out in a slur as her cigarette bonded to her lips, "Two?"

Scully was about to nod when Mulder spoke up, "Uh no. Actually, I was wondering if I could get an order to go?" Scully gave him look. He raised his hand up at her, motioning to just wait.

The woman pried the cigarette from her mouth and pulled out a pad of paper, "Sure, what can I get for y'all?"

"I just need an order of the fish."

The woman jerked her eyebrow up, "At ten o'clock in the morning?"

"It's my favorite." She jerked her head into a nod and walked away.

"Mulder, what is this all about? You hate fish." Scully whispered as Mulder began to pull out his wallet.

"All in good time Scully."

She rolled her eyes as she made her way back to the car.

She sat down in the passenger side. Mulder made his way out of the diner, minutes later,and sat down in the drivers seat, he passed the fish along to Scully.

"Here hold this."

"Mulder, what is this all about?" She asked taking the bag from him.

"Scully. Remember what the doctor said about the pheromones? That they were aquatic in origin?" He made a gesture to the bag.

Scully made the connection in no time and jerked her head down to the bag, "The fish?"

Mulder nodded, "We need to test it immediately."

TBC...


	8. Therapy Session

"In addendum to Agent Mulder's case in Aliceville, AL; I have found conclusive evidence that supports Mulder's theory as to why more than half of the female population has been or is pregnant. Lubbub Creek is just one mile south of the town's outskirts. This is where all of Aliceville's fishing take place. Lubbub Creek also happens to be home to the endangered Alabama Shad; a small fish similar to that of trout. In the toxicology report of the fish dinner from Rhode's Diner, that Agent Mulder purchased, high amounts of pheromones were found. Further investigating concluded that all of the fish cooked at Rhode's Diner are in fact from Lubbub Creek.'

"As a scientist, I believe that because the Alabama Shad is endangered, it feels more threatened to extinction. Therefore, in an last ditch effort to save it's species, the Shad has adapted to the environment in ways I have never see in nature before. It somehow, willed itself into secreting more pheromones in a way to enhance breeding. The investigation is still underway out in Aliceville. Scientists are now comprehensively studying the Shad to determine the exact cause of it's ability to secrete more pheromones.'

"With this new information in hand, I believe this is what caused all the pregnancies in Aliceville. The population basically was in a state of sexual overdrive which resulted in more sexual activity," Scully took a deep breath before continuing, "I also believe that this is what happened to me." She fell silent as Skinner stared at her for a moment before taking his hand off his chin and leaning back in his chair.

"And the diner?"

"Closed for the time being until all of the fish can be confiscated as well as other diners and grocery stores can be tested."

Skinner nodded before closing the manila folder, "Thank you agent Scully, that will be all."

Scully nodded before getting up from her chair. Remaining silent she made her way to the door.

"Oh, one more thing, Scully."

She stopped and turned around, knowing this was what she was dreading, "Yes sir?"

"I know this has been difficult for you. Agent Mulder told me everything that happened. I want you to know Dana, that none of this will make it to the official report." He stopped for a moment before standing up, "I also think that it would best for you if you went to see Karen Kosseff."

Red rushed to her face as he spoke. Shaking her head, adamantly, "Thank you for your concern, sir. But I am just fine." She started to turn before she heard his voice again.

"Agent Scully, that was not a request but an order."

She stopped, blinking back the tears she turned and nodded curtly before exiting as quickly as possible, "Yes sir."

Her face was flushed, the heat was rising. Her anger bubbled over. How dare Mulder tell Skinner what happened. She stormed out of Skinner's office and down the hall to the elevator. As she smacked the button to the basement she paced back and forth. She was screaming inside. How dare he! Was all she could chant. It only sex, nothing more! At these words she stopped. Her face slowly relaxed. Only sex? If Mulder had said that to her, she would have freaked. Sighing heavily, she knew Skinner was right. It took her a split second to realize that they only had her best intentions in mind. As the elevator door opened, she hit the close button.

* * *

"So Dana, have a seat," Karen gestured to the chair opposing her own, "I've looked over you file just a moment ago. I must say, it only get more and more fascinating."

Scully smiled faintly as she sat down and crossed her legs.

Karen continued on, "I see your last appointment with me was about five months ago."

Scully nodded.

"And on that occasion, we talked about your recent dealings with your partner, uh.." She thumbed through her file, "Agent Mulder; he was apparently sick with a brain disease?"

She nodded again, "That's right, He made a full recovery."

"So it was all resolved?"

She nodded once more.

"That's good to hear. So Dana, what's troubling you now? A case?"

"Uh...no. Not a case."

"What then?"

Scully took a long breath before speaking, "It's my partner."

"Agent Mulder?"

Scully nodded.

"You and Agent Mulder have been partners for how long?" She asked as she thumbed through her files.

"Seven years."

"Seven years, that's a long time. Tell me Dana, how has your relationship with Agent Mulder progressed in seven years?"

Scully shifted her weight before speaking, "When I met Agent Mulder in the beginning, I knew he was wary in his trust in me. I was originally assigned to the X-files in an attempt to debunk Mulder's work. I, however, had no intention of such an action. I merely wanted to pose a scientific basis to his findings. The first year, I worked hard to gain his trust.'

"His work was everything to him. It was his drive. I felt compelled to help him the best I could. I found myself questioning all that I believe."

"Which is?"

"I am a scientist and a medical doctor at heart. I couldn't just ignore that and believe all that Mulder believed. I tried to put things into perspective. But by the second year, I became an X-file myself. I was abducted and then left in a comatose state. Mulder always blamed himself for that. He wanted me to leave him so many times because he didn't want any harm to come to me. But what he never understood is that it did become my quest too. To find out who took me. I needed to find the people responsible for what they had done to me. They left me barren," Tears stung at her eyes, "I found myself diving deeper into the work with Mulder. Our relationship became unbreakable. I trusted him with my life as did he. When I was diagnosed with cancer, I felt everything around me collapse. I gave up hope but Mulder didn't. His faith ultimately saved me. And I returned that faith when he became sick. Our partnership is stronger than any bond I have ever forged."

"I know it's been a tough and trying time for you, Dana. So tell me, if this bond is so strong why are you here today wanting to talk about Agent Mulder?"

Scully played with her blouse for a moment before responding, "I recently slept with Mulder." Her eyes widen as she realized she had actually blurted it out.

Karen shifted a bit closer to Scully, "And now you regret it?"

Scully scoffed, "The funny thing is, you think I would but I don't."

"So the problem lies where?"

"There are so many underlying problems; with me mostly. Ten years ago, I had an tumultuous affair with a married man, my medical instructor no less. Leaving him was hard but I knew it was in my best interest. I was vulnerable at that time and I jumped into another relationship with my FBI Academy Instructor. After that, I realized the self-destructing path I was on and I stopped dating all together. I withdrew myself. I became, as my peers called me, the ice queen. I threw myself into my career and nothing else. So naturally when I went to work with Mulder, that was the first time I had become close to any male in a long time."

"You were attracted to him from the beginning?"

"Not quite, I felt a respect for the man but I kept my walls up. I wanted to protect myself. But as the years progressed my respect became more. I found myself wanting to be closer to him. But I knew that I stood no chance against his work. So my walls came up even higher. In our recent years together I have found myself coming to terms with Mulder. I let go."

"Have you felt vulnerable lately?"

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"Several months back, a woman from Mulder's past showed up. I tried to bottle up my emotions but I let her get the best of me. I was intensely jealous."

"Did he pay more attention to her?"

"Somewhat, although, I think I was more jealous of the fact that she had, had Mulder and I still didn't have him after even six years. And the fact that he didn't tell me about her."

"So if your emotions draw you to Agent Mulder, then why are you upset over your recent activity with him? It is because you work with him?"

"On the contrary, I thought that would have upset me but it's deeper than that. In the last year we have grown closer than I ever thought possible."

"Do you love him?"

"I... well... Yes I do." Scully pursed her lips together.

"How long?"

"For as long as I can think back."

"So why is sex wrong for the two of you?"

"I just don't think we should be together, I'm not what he needs. I'm too unstable." Tears stung at her eyes.

"Dana, your father was strict, was he not?"

She nodded.

"As a child, you found yourself compelled to make dad see your achievements?"

She nodded again.

"So I would say that you have always had this notion of gaining respect from your male superiors?"

Scully's eyes fell downward.

"And you always found a way of undermining your own achievements for the respect of men. This was why you found yourself in a relationship with a married man. And an instructor. You crave the power of the men over you. You need to feel wanted and needed. You feel that with Agent Mulder, you regard him as your superior. In fact, sometimes you let it eat at you until you bubble over and react without thinking. This is where your temper comes in. You are afraid to get close to Agent Mulder because you don't want to put him in that category with all those other men who were unhealthy for you.'

"Dana, as you know, everyone here is required to come see me at least once every six months. So I know the personalities of all the agents here. Agent Mulder is no exception. I think that you need to step back for a moment and really look at your life. You are afraid of the life before you. You feel comfortable with where you are in your life and your afraid that if you take the next step with Agent Mulder then it could ruin all that you have worked to maintain. You have already lost so much. The one constant with you the entire time was your partner.'

"Now Dana, I know the F.B.I. might not like the advice I'm about to give you but I have your best interests at heart. I think that you need to step out of your shell and shed your walls. Understandable, you weren't ready to sleep with Agent Mulder, but it happened. Now you need to deal with it. Do you want to pursue something with him, or do you want it to stay the same. Because over time, the same thing will crumble. It's happened in the past to you; I have noted on several occasions your hostility at Agent Mulder. You feel angry at the indifference in your own life."

Scully, sat rigid, as a tear slipped down her face.

"Dana, think about it. These breakdowns you have are trying to tell you something. That your missing out."

TBC...


	9. Out of the Darkness

Her heels clicked against the floor as she made her journey to the elevator. Inhaling a sharp breath, she passed the threshold and turned slowly. Her hand cautiously floated to the button. With all her courage, she pressed it. Holding in all her exposed vulnerability, she exhaled slowly. As the elevator made its descent, she fidgeted with her blouse. _I can do this._ She assured herself.

At the chime, the door opened letting in all of Scully's fears that threatened to knock her over. Biting her lip; she reached up and pulled back her locks. Stepping out into the hallway, she trudged on to their office. The rustling of papers emanated out in to the hallway. Pushing aside all fears inside her, she crossed the boundary and entered the office.

"Hey Scully, how did the meeting go. I thought it was going to be shorter." He asked her in an intangible "things are back to normal" kind of way.

"I...um...had some things...I...I had to do." She assured him, nervously.

Mulder stopped what he was doing and looked up at her, "Are you okay Scully?"

She nodded hastily, "I'm fine Mulder."

"That tends to be the same song and dance for you, Scully. Your always fine." He stated accusingly as he went back to his prior paper rustling.

All of Karen's words came seeping back. Taking a deep breath, "Your right Mulder. I think we need to talk..."

Mulder grabbed all his papers and stuffed them into a folder before coming towards her. With all seriousness, "Your right, Scully. We do need to talk. But listen, I have a prior engagement this weekend that I just can't miss. But hey, I'll be back, bright and early, on Monday and we can talk then, okay?"

"But, Mulder?" She asked, suddenly angry.

"Look, Scully. I know this is important to us. But I can assure you, this is just as important." He searched her eyes for any kind of understanding.

Whispering, "I promise we'll talk about this when I get back."

She bit her tongue and just nodded. He swiftly bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek, before exiting the office. He ditched her, again. She just stood there like an ass before she finally turned on heel and left for the evening, exhausted.

* * *

She roughly jerked her body to the side again. Staring into the gray darkness, she sighed. The clock read 3:23am. She hadn't been able to fall asleep yet. It was early Sunday morning and she hadn't been able to sleep Friday night either. Knowing Mulder was keeping her in the dark again, was killing her. She knew she had the resources to find out where he went off to, but decided to respect his privacy and not snoop. Although it did take all her strength not to. Tossing once more onto her back, she closed her eyes.

Just as sleep was about to take over, her phone rang. Without looking she slammed her hand onto the receiver and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Agent Scully?"

She immediately turned over and flicked the lamp on. She knew who it was instantly, "Sir? What's wrong?"

"I wanted to reach Agent Mulder with this information but he was unavailable so I am coming to you."

"What it is?"

"A call just came in. A woman who claims to have been abducted was supposedly returned tonight and was admitted to St. Catherine's Hospital in Raleigh, North Carolina. She mentioned Agent Mulder's name, said that he knew her... And that she needed to see him..."

* * *

Scully walked into the hospital as the sun peaked out. Reaching into her coat for her badge she walked over to the nurse's desk. Flashing her badge, "I'm Agent Scully and I'm here to see a patient by the name of Susannah Harper. I'd also like to see her medical files."

The nurse looked at her with uncertainty.

"Look, I'm a medical doctor."

The nurse nodded her head. She thumbed through the patients list, "Harper...Harper..."

As the nurse continued to look, a loud buzz came from down the hallway. A doctor rushed by calling to her, "Nurse! Hurry we need a crash cart!"

The nurse handed the clipboard to Scully hastily as she started to take off, "Here. Take a look for yourself!" She turned and rushed off.

Frustrated, Scully sighed heavily as she began to graze all of the names, "Polluy...Banks...Gutier...McLean...Grames..." She groaned. Why was she here so early?

"Fouten...Ramey...Smith...Gilnitz...Mulder...Mulder!" Gasping softly, she nearly dropped the clipboard. She read the list again. His name was still there: Mulder, Fox W.

TBC...


	10. Love Can't Heal Everything

Her blue eyes fiercely scanned the chart over and over again. She swallowed back the heaviness that threatened to overtake her. Shakily, she flipped the page. The words penetrated her mind with a heartbreaking truth that not even Scully could deny. He was dying. "A un-diagnosable brain disease attacking the temporal lobe, which is in all respects terminal."

Sharply inhaling a short gasp, she turned to look up. No one was in the halls. Scully glanced back down at the file. Hurt filled her heart; a heaviness that threatened to pull her down. Down into her own depths of depression, something she thought she had overcome years ago. Mulder was sick and he was keeping it from her. All degrees of anger coursed through her as she lifelessly held the papers as though they held a secret that intended to mock her till the day she died. He had ditched her again. Even after seven years, the bastard still kept what she felt was most important away from her at all costs. Hadn't she earned a place yet? Hadn't they crossed the line? Sex wasn't enough to reign in Mulder's constant darkness that he persisted in hiding? Hearing footsteps in the hall, Scully quickly placed the file in her coat and walked out towards the stairs.

* * *

Byers looked at the file as Scully slammed it down on the desk.

"What are we looking at?" Frohike asked as Byers reached for the file.

Scully motioned to the file as she crossed her arms in frustration.

As he read it, Byers looked up at her in confusion, "Is this a joke?"

Tears stung at her eyes, she pulled her mouth tight as she turned away. A shrouded truth plunged down on the men as they looked over the file.

"When? How?"

"He's been hiding it from me." She softly cried as her voice cracked, "I found it by accident. Why wouldn't he tell me?"

The three men looked solemnly at the file together, saying nothing, knowing that no words would mend what was now broken inside of her for the rest of her life no matter how much forgiving she did. She wiped at her face in desperation before clearing her throat. Pointing at the file, she spoke with a revered eloquence, "I need to get in... I need his blood work."

The men nodded in union.

* * *

Scully walked down the halls of the hospital decked out in a white coat and a badge with a security clearance, complements of the lone gunmen of course. Making no eye contact with anyone, she walked towards the security door. Even if Mulder didn't want her help she was going to give it to him anyway. There was in no way she would let the bastard die before she would spawn her wrath on him and kill him herself. As she came to the door, she looked around before swiping the card. The light went green. She pushed on the door violently and whisked in before anyone saw her. She walked by rows and rows of file cabinets. She made her way where there were fridges lined against the wall. Reading the names alphabetically, she found Mulder's vials. Pocketing one she left the room with no hesitation.

* * *

Scully sat at Mulder's desk, staring vacantly out into nothingness. Blinking, she turned her eyes to the clock; seven o' eight. What would she say to him this bright and early Monday morning? Could she reveal what she'd found? Maybe she should wait until after she studied his blood. To determine if maybe she would able to find a cure. There had to be one, didn't there? After all he had found one for hers. She had survived, when all hope had been lost to her. Mulder had never given up on her and why would she now give up on him? Even if her anger stayed, she knew no amount could keep her from loving him. There she said it. She loved him, only the problem was, she said it to herself. When would she get the courage to stand on her own two feet and confess what she only just begun to understand? Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Mulder click open the office door.

"Hey Scully, how was your weekend?" He smiled at her as he took his jacket off.

Trying to smile back, she lied, "Fine." How could he just stand there feigning his happiness when he knew the inevitable?

The day went in all normal-ness. All words the two of them spoke were in a grand facade that covered what they both were thinking about. Her about his illness and his about her impending speech over the events of the weeks before. As the day filtered to an uninviting end, Mulder cleared his throat, "Uh, look Scully, I know what your preoccupied with and I am ready to talk, just as I promised."

She gave him a look, which he took as she was ready too when in all actualities she was dreading the talk now realizing she no longer cared what had transpired between them. In fact she was more than glad it had happened considering that he might not be there much longer. It was overshadowing by a greater precedence.

"Meet me at my place tonight, say around seven?"

She nodded in absolution. He smiled softly as he left.

* * *

Taking short shallow breaths, Scully knocked at Mulder's door softly. A brief muffled "come in" was heard from the other side. She slowly entered, "Mulder?"

"Hey Scully, I ordered Chinese. Hope your in the mood." He cracked a sincere smile as he ushered her in.

"Thanks Mulder," was all she could muster. She made her way to the couch, wondering. Wondering how they become so distant in so short a time? How could two people who could practically finish each other's sentence, albeit her answers for his would be a bit off, could look at each other for even a moment and feel as though they were looking at a complete stranger. The tension was thick and languid. Mulder came and sat down next to her.

Complete and utter confusion raced between the two as they sat in silence. What was happening to them? Could any of this ever come to a happy ending?

"So Scully, you wanted to talk?" He finally spoke after moments of awkward silence.

"Uh, yeah I did Mulder." She brought herself out of her trance of doubtlessness and looked at him. What the hell? What did she honestly have to lose? She already knew his truths without his knowledge of course. Here goes nothing.

"Ah, look Mulder, things have been tense, to be polite."

He nodded slowly as though taking in every word.

"And to be completely honest, I wish everything was the way it was before."

"Before?" He asked in a confused way.

"Before all of this; before the sex, before Alabama," She took a deep pause, "Before Diana."

"Diana?"

"Mulder it's been different, you can't deny that. I must say, vulnerability hit me hard when she came back into your life. And even now when she is gone, I still feel the jealousy harboring in me. It's as though were strangers all over again and I hate this."

Mulder just kept quiet.

"I just want everything to be the same again. I don't like feeling like I'm treading on hot coals. I just want you...back..."

"What exactly are you trying to imply to me Scully?"

"I know we can't undo what's in the past but..."

"You want to pretend it never happened. Is that it?" He interrupted with a hint of anger.

"No, not at all. You misunderstand me Mulder. I've been thinking about it lately and I think we need to open ourselves to each other more. We need to be completely honest."

She fished out there hoping for some clarity.

He smiled, "Are you being honest with me Scully? You made it clear what you thought our activities were about and I told you that was not the case so what do you think now?"

"Honestly? That I'm scared. I'm afraid of what happens now. I mean where do we go from here? What happens in the months to come?" She asked pleading with her eyes for him to tell her.

"We keep going. Just like we always have. We fight. Together." He stated.

"Just like that Mulder? We just continue on?"

"What were you hoping for?"

"I don't know, honestly. I guess I was just hoping for something more than that."

"I'm sorry I can't give you more Scully. I just am confused as to what we are. I mean I know that it wasn't you in bed with me but at the same time it was you. I meant every word I told you. I wanted you. I still want you but your scaring me with all this talk of what we have to become. I don't mean it in a dine and ditch kind of way, I just mean this isn't exactly my forte so I'm at a loss as to what we do now." He took her hand.

'All these years have been killing me inside. Looking at you and being so close and yet not close enough to be with you. When I found my chance, I took it knowing the consequences would be fatal to my health."

A muffled sob escaped past her throat.

"Hey, what's really bothering you?"

She just shook her head, "I can't say Mulder. It's hard to find any words to explain what's happening to us."

"Maybe it's not meant for words." Mulder leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She hesitated a bit before letting his mouth completely envelop hers. He moved his hand to her shoulder. She opened her mouth a bit letting his tongue find its entry. As she tasted his velvety softness, she moaned ever so slightly. Her hand wrapped around his back, clutching at his shirt. He grazed her jawbone lightly with his fingertips. She ran her fingers through his hair as he moved down from her lips to her neck. He tenderly suckled at her throat.

Scully lustfully groaned as Mulder tasted her sweet, smooth skin. He maneuvered his way back to her inviting lips. She suckled his lips sending shivers through his body. Not being able to contain himself he slowly moved a bit more on top of her. She could feel his hardness push at her thigh as he moved closer. Her senses felt alive and wanting. As he moved his hand down to her blouse he unbuttoned it slowly finding his way in her shirt. His touch was electric. Tracing the scallops of her lace bra he thumbed his way in. Slowly, he tickled at her breast leaving them swollen. In a throaty whisper, Mulder spoke, "Scully tell me to stop before it's too late."

"No Mulder, this time I'm ready. I want this." She groaned through his kisses, although in a small part of her brain, she was telling herself to say no. That she was diving in head first and all of the water around her would consume her. He was still keeping his secrets from her and she should scold him for that but at that moment nothing else mattered except that she find her solace in Mulder's arms. That she fill the void that seven years of love only soulmates could share. After all it could be there last time.

Tears suddenly welled up in her eyes and all emotions took over, sending her into a sobbing mess as Mulder pulled away, eyeing her cautiously.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he brushed back her dampened crimson locks, "Hey we don't have to do this. It's okay."

She shook her head as tears streamed down her face, "It's not that, I do want this."

"Talk to me Scully. What's wrong?"

She suddenly knocked his arms away from her and wiped her tears away, "Nothing, I'm fine."

He grabbed her firmly by the shoulders, "No your not. Don't lie to me Scully."

At his words, she broke into a fit of sobs.

Completely unaware of her thoughts, Mulder just grabbed her tightly and hugged her.

She cried for what seemed like hours. She clung to him as though there were no tomorrow. He only rocked her slowly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Mulder, promise me that you won't give up, no matter what." She finally whispered in a barely audible voice.

He pulled back, trying to read her eyes, "Scully?"

She shook her head as she stood up. He followed her up and chased her into the bedroom.

"Scully what is this about?" He pleaded.

Knowing she couldn't hide it anymore, she threw her hands up in exasperation, "Why didn't you tell me Mulder!"

He stopped dead in his tracks, not knowing what she meant but knowing it was bad, "Tell you what?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were..._sick_?" She barely spoke the last word.

His heart sunk immediately and he rushed to her side as she fell to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her but fought back.

"No, Mulder! Tell me why!"

He stopped and sat next to her, "Because of this." He motioned to her.

She furrowed her brow as she stopped fussing for a moment.

"To protect you, Dana." He sighed heavily, "I didn't want you to suffer. Like you are now."

She shook her head again, "Not good enough Mulder! You would have led me to believe you were okay to the very end! I would have hated you!" She spat.

His head fell instinctively, "I know you would have but it was worth the risk rather than having to watch you watch me die. This is my problem not yours."

"Your wrong Mulder, this is my problem too." She reached up for his face. "I love you."

TBC...

_A/N: Oh the angst! I love it! Sorry if it's torture for you guys but I can't help it. I love toying with my favorite agents. Anyway, thanks so much for all the reviews and kinds words! They're encouraging to say the least. I am overwhelmed at how many of you think I have embodied the characters so well which in all respects make me feel to freaking happy with myself. So keep on enjoying and be warned now, this story is heading into the dark Myth Arc! Yeah! So get ready for some action and some more loving of course._

_Mandy_


	11. I'd Give Up Everything

Scully awoke to the sounds of an incessant beeping. An alarm, but not her own. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she realized that she was still in Mulder's apartment. His arms wrapped protectively around her. The night before came back to her; they talked for what seemed like hours about nothing in particular but what felt like the world to them, before they turned in. Mulder offered Scully the bedroom while he take the couch, but Scully laughed at him saying that they had already broke all F.B.I. rules about two agents consorting in the same room. He held her all night protectively while she tried to soak all that was before them. Rolling towards the clock, Scully groaned.

"Mulder, it's five. I think we should get up."

He pretended to sleep all the while hugging her tighter, "But mom, I want to stay home and play." He murmured to her softly.

Ignoring his pleas, she pulled the covers back and started to get up before having Mulder pull her back down. Wrestling to get up she cried out, "Mulder! We can't stay in bed..."

Relinquishing his power, he let her go, "Fine." He whined to her.

Scully turned around to face him, "Mulder, you need to get up too. We can't be late for work. What will they think at the office?"

"That I'm one lucky son of a bitch." He threw her a sly look.

She rebutted with a glare.

Losing a never ending fight, he withdrew, "Fine. I'll get up. But you know, we would save a lot of time if we showered together?" He suggested throwing in one more innuendo before breakfast.

Scully threw the pillow at him before going into the bathroom. Mulder groaned as he rolled over to sleep while she showered.

* * *

**_Tuesday _**

**_4:17pm_**

**_X-Files Office_**

**_F.B.I. Headquarters_**

"Mulder. I just don't understand why you won't let me help you?" Scully stated as she sat across from him in the office.

"No, Scully. I don't want you getting your hopes up for something that won't happen." He sat there staring at his pencil not looking up at her for even a moment.

"Mulder, that's ridiculous. You don't even want to try? It could very well save your life. I just know that if I just..."

"No!" Mulder slammed the pencil at the desk causing Scully to stop moving. Mulder rarely got angry, especially like this, "Damnit, Scully, why can't you just accept what I have come to accept?"

Almost whispering, "Because you didn't let me give up when I was sick."

"That was different."

Scully shot him a look as he stood up and walked out of the room. Getting up from her seat, frustrated, she walked out after him. He was already gone, up the elevator. Shaking her head, she pressed the button defeated. So this was how they were going to spend his last months, fighting for a cure. Why couldn't he just accept her help? He had gone to such lengths to find hers. He had dealt with the devil for her. Wait! Her mind suddenly running in overdrive. He went to see the smoking bastard for her cure. What if he could do the same for her. For Mulder's life, Scully was ready to give up all she had. She had already given so much, anyway.

Scully exited the elevator and walked down the hallway towards Skinner's office.

Coming into the office she completely ignored his secretary and came into his office. Skinner looked up from the file he was reading and gave her a look.

"Agent?"

Shutting the door behind her, "Sir I need your help."

Taking his glasses off, he sighed, "Scully, you know I can't help you..."

"Sir, this is of the utmost importance, I assure you."

"Scully, you know this is against the..."

"Sir, I swear this isn't like last time..."

Rubbing his temples, he looked up, "Two minutes agent."

"Thank you sir. All I need from you is how to contact him."

"Who?"

"You know who. I _need_ to speak with him." She pleaded emphasizing need.

He sighed heavily, "You know I can't do that."

"Sir, please, this is so important."

"Then tell me Scully!" Skinner hoarsely blurted.

Her eyes fell downcast, "I can't."

Skinner nodded cautiously, "Then I can't help you, Agent. I'm sorry." He made his way to the office door and opened it. Gesturing out, he spoke, "I'm sorry."

She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and composed herself before shooting him a glance of death. She disregarded him as she stomped out of the office into the hallway.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Scully finally reached home. Unlocking the door, she stepped in and flipped the lights on. Pulling off her coat, she walked through the apartment. As she flicked on the lights to her bedroom, she found a small envelope resting lightly on her pillow. Slipping out of her heels, she walked over to the bed and picked up the unmarked envelope.

Prying it open, she found herself looking at a blank white piece of paper. As she turned it around, she found an address and a time marked on it in blank ink.

* * *

**_Wednesday _**

**_8:27pm _**

_**Victoria Park**_

Scully sat down at the bench pulling her coat closer. Her breath escaped her in short shallow rhythm. Looking at her watch for the millionth time, she sighed. Three more minutes to go. Her feelings tugged at her intensely. The betrayal was catching up with her. If Mulder were to find out she was here, he'd never talk to her again. She had to do this, she reminded herself. He was the only one with the resources she needed to help Mulder. Clasping her head to her head, she heard footsteps. Looking up she met his stare with hers.

"Miss Scully, so good to see you again."

She smiled sourly at him, "Let us just skip the formalities please."

He pulled out a cigarette and lit up, "Whatever you wish, my dear. Although I have an inkling as to why you have requested to meet me, I wish to hear it from your own lips."

She stood up and nodded, "He's terminally ill. I have no resources to research such a disease. I am here to ask for you help."

"What makes you think I would even help?" He snarled in a courteous way.

"I know he's your son." She blurted out accusingly.

"So that makes it my right to save him?" He asked through a puff of smoke.

"Of course not. I am willing to offer..." She sighed heavily.

His lips curled up viciously, "Good."

She nodded.

"Then perhaps I can save his life if that is what you want. All I ask of you then is patience."

TBC...


	12. Sacrifice

Light filtered into her apartment as she opened the door. Tossing her keys on the dresser, Scully made her way towards her room when she heard a match light. Turning quickly, she looked over at the chair where he was sitting.

"You have some nerve showing up here." She spat.

Taking a puff, he condescendingly spoke, "My dear, whatever do you mean?"

"You tell me that there is a cure and yet you have still done nothing. His health is declining!" She barely choked out the words.

His face made no change, "That's is why I have come to see you. I believe you have an autopsy scheduled tomorrow morning."

Her heart sunk, "Mulder's mother?"

He nodded, "It is a shame she killed herself. Isn't it?"

Her eyes widened, "Oh god!" She dropped to the couch, "Your asking me to lie?"

"For his life, Miss Scully; that is what you wanted?"

"Why? Why did you kill her?"

"That's not relevant."

"How can I trust you? You have done nothing to help him yet, why should I keep up my end?"

He menacingly smiled, "You can't trust me. But I can assure you Miss Scully that if Mulder finds out about his mother, he will die."

He stood up and walked out leaving Scully questioning everything she had ever believed in. Turning to face her one more time, he suggested, "Miss Scully, maybe you should ask yourself, how far are you willing to go for him?"

* * *

Mulder looked into her eyes, searching for hope. 

In one instance, everything the two created fell into a bottomless pit of lies and deception that Scully knew she would never be able to repair, "Your mother killed herself, Mulder. I conducted the autopsy. She was dying of an incurable disease. An untreatable and horribly disfiguring disease called Paget's Carcinoma. She knew it. There were doctor's records. She didn't want to live."

His eyes darted back and forth waiting for the joke. Her face never twitched. He got up and smacked the desk violently. Scully stood watching, feeling her heart breaking in two. She tried to remind herself that it was for his own life. She hated herself. He fell to the floor in sobs. Scully fell along side him and clutched at him.

Hatred bubbled up inside of her, she hated herself. At what price was Mulder's life to her? She sadly realized the answer; she would lie, steal, cheat, even kill for Mulder's life. He was everything to her. Holding him, she stroked his hair slightly. She silently vowed to herself that if the smoking man didn't keep up his part she hunt him down and kill him.

* * *

**_Goochland, VA_**

**_McPeck's Residence_**

Scully made her way from the McPeck's back towards her car, as she came closer she eyed him.

"What the hell are you doing!" She asked furiously.

"God's work, what else?" He implied as he puffed his cigarette.

"Get out of my car, you sick bastard!" She spat back.

"I'd hoped for more accommodation toward the man that saved that young boy's life... and yours...and soon enough, your partners."

"You've done nothing for him! Now I held up my part of the bargain so unless you have something for me right now, get out!" Her anger was rising.

"You're not at all curious? About the chip that's been put in that boy's neck? You, a medical doctor who has the same technology in your body? Has witnessed this wondrous "miracle" first-hand? I've taken considerable trouble to prove my intentions. The newspaper at your door. The e-mail to Mulder. The chip is the key."

Scully stopped and looked at him, "The elaborate demonstration of curing this boy's cancer. You see, I'm dying myself."

She still said nothing as she listened, "A dying man who wants to make right; to share his secrets; to bequeath this cure to millions of others just like that boy. I'm sure agent Mulder would appreciate such a cure."

She still said nothing as he tossed a card in her car, "Agent Scully, I am a man of my word. You follow through on this and I'll give you what you want."

* * *

Scully sat with her hands on her face, he had used her. Mulder wouldn't even look at her. She tried to remain composed. 

"There's nothing on this," Frohike replies.

"It's empty," Langly added.

"Completely," Byer's finished.

"No, it can't be. It can't be. It's got to be on there," She stated in desperation. Her eyes start to water. Her eyes frantically search over the computer. The cure. She needed that so much. She looks over at Mulder who finally makes eye contact. He gives her some sort of sympathy. She doesn't accept it. She can't accept it, he promised her...

TBC...


	13. Stay with Me

"Why don't you ever just stay still?" She asked him, her eyes asking more than her words could ever ask.

"I wouldn't know what I'd be missing." He replied curtly before walking out leaving her wondering. Her eyes fell to the sandwich that had fallen to an early death. How could things have gotten so bad between them? He hardly regarded her as any thing more than a partner since the incident with the Smoking Man. Everything was falling harder and harder. Everything had left her questioning whether this was even her path anymore.

* * *

Her footsteps rhythmically clicked across the hospital floor. Her thoughts swirled around her, edging her to the brink. He still didn't get it. After all that had happened he still couldn't see that his family needed him. Daniel had always preferred to ignore that part of his life for her and she just couldn't bear the thought of such immoralities.

As the sun caught her face, she felt a new wave of life wash over her. She had finally buried her demons that so long ago threatened to eat her alive. Daniel was gone, for good. She had seen that in the temple in some symbolic way. As she walked out along the path she glimpsed that sight of someone who she had seen earlier that day. Feeling compelled, she chased after that person only to find herself facing Mulder.

"Hey," He said, smiling.

"Mulder?"

* * *

Sleep called to her in a listless voice. She tried to stay awake listening to Mulder drabble on. She needed to stay awake. This was breaking point she had been hoping for; the moment where everything was as it was; before his sickness. She fluttered her eye lids open one last time before finally surrendering to slumber.

Mulder smiled down at her as she finally drifted off. Pulling a blanket over her, Mulder slid over to kiss her on the cheek. He scooped her up in his arms slowly and carried her into his room.

Scully felt his arms wrap around her and she awoke to his hands tucking her into his bed. As he turned to for the door, her voice found a strength that she had thought was long gone.

"Stay." She murmured.

He froze at this and turned back around, "Sleep, Scully. It's really late." He replied not understanding her request or rather not believing it.

"Mmm...Stay here with me," She conveyed to him.

Just simply nodding, Mulder came up beside her and slid into the bed next to her; his arm wrapping around her delicate body. She shifted closer to him not wanting to lose any precious moments. Her heart finally understood what Mulder had been saying all along; that sitting still wasn't an option. Trying to keep the world to stay still was impossible. It kept going. That was what Mulder had been trying to tell her all along. This was her moment and if she did nothing then it would pass her by.

Taking all her thoughts into consideration, Scully nuzzled toward Mulder. Feeling the warmth generating from his body, she found strength in it and kissed him. The urgency in the kiss was soothing to their souls. As though that one kiss healed all that was broken between them. She feverishly pressed harder wanting to taste all of him.

The surprise of her movement's took Mulder's breath away and it took him a second before he accepted what she offered and gave back even more. Wrapping his arms around her, he entangled his fingers in her copper locks.

She moaned softly as he continued sucking her lips. He pulled back ever so slightly glancing her over looking for any apprehension.

She smiled at him, convincing him that she was ready this time. Accepting this, he rolled slightly on her and found his hands ravishing her body. The smooth curves of her body felt like satin to his touch. She arched her abdomen towards him, wanting him to touch all of her. Noticing this silent request, Mulder brought his hands to her hips where he slowly slipped in under her blouse and caressed her every curve. She groaned with each electric touch.

All the moments preceding were like a haze of pure bliss. Clothes were strewn in all directions and touches grew into more passionate gestures. Scully let all her inhibitions go as she hungrily soaked in all of Mulder's kisses to her body. He was careful and slow as to not upset her this time. However, there was no chance of saying no this time for her. She wanted this; or rather, she needed this. As his hands came south, Scully felt waves of pleasure ride her body. She cried out his name leaving him wanting her even more and not being able to stand another moment of this, he pulled her body close to his and rolled her on top. Carefully positioning her just right, Mulder let Scully ease down on it. Being inside her was being complete, he would justify later on; even more so than the time before. This was entirely different in ways he couldn't even imagine. This was like their first time and Mulder was beyond the point of pleasure. She sent spasms through out his body. The two cried out for each other they carried on until each was spent.

Rolling over onto his side, he hugged her tightly and kissed her neck. She smiled softly as her breathing returned to normal and the two lulled to slumber peacefully knowing that nether would wake to regret it.

TBC...


	14. True

"I wont talk

I wont breathe

I wont move till you finally see

That you belong with me..."

_Rolling over onto his side, he hugged her tightly and kissed her neck. She smiled softly as her breathing returned to normal and the two lulled to slumber peacefully knowing that nether would wake to regret it..._

Chapter 14

_**Two weeks later**_

_**St. Mary's Hospital **_

_**Washington D.C.**_

Robes of white washed past her eyes in a daze as she slumped over in her chair trying to keep sleep at bay. Tears of red pain stung at her eyes. Biting her lip, Scully shifted in her hospital chair only thinking of the events that had led to tonight.

Over the past two weeks, she had found herself letting her feelings pour out. She developed a renewed sense of spirit as Mulder and she had closed the gap between them. In this new light, Scully had shared several nights with Mulder since then. Not finding a lonely bed brought serenity to her.

Mulder's sickness had rested at bay for the last few months until this night. Scully had invited Mulder to her apartment to watch a movie and some take out; a somewhat ritualistic event for the two...

_Scully cradled her head on Mulder's chest as she sighed slightly. The movie had less than twenty minutes left, she estimated. As Mulder shifted to his left, a sharp pain shot up through his head. _

_He gasped in pain and doubled over pushing Scully from his arms. As she pulled herself up from the floor, she found Mulder in excruciating pain. When she determined that he couldn't even respond to her sounds she fumbled for the phone, and dialed 911..._

It was four-fourteen, according to the hospital clock. She glanced at it every minute or so. Mulder had gone in three hours ago. She blinked her heavy eyes in regret. What good had the smoking man been to her? Mulder was getting worse and she still had nothing. She shook the thoughts away as the doctor approached her.

She got up quickly, "How is he!" her eyes pleading with the doctor as though he held Mulder's life in his hands.

"Please, Miss Scully, its going to be okay. If you will just calm down." He assured her.

"So he's okay then?" A sigh of relief hung over her.

"He's stabilized for the moment but this was just a minor attack. No permanent brain damage was done but I'm afraid his timeframe is becoming very limited;" he took a breath before continuing, "possibly two, maybe three months with luck. I need you to understand that."

The tears held up as she nodded with a realizing truth. He wasn't going to make it. She had finally let herself love him and now he would be gone.

_**Two days later**_

_**St. Mary's Hospital**_

_**Washington D.C.**_

_**Mulder's room**_

Scully clutched Mulder's hand as he smiled at her.

"Did the doctor tell you?" She asked afraid of the answer.

Mulder nodded slowly, "Scully, don't do this..."

Tears streamed down her face, "Mulder...I can't... help..."

"Shhh..." He smiled weakly up at her, "I've waited all my life for this and god knows I must the most damned man to lose you so quickly..." He chucked.

"Mulder, don't say that. Don't lose hope. I'm sure there must be some cure..."

He stopped her, "Don't you dare, Dana. I won't watch you do that to yourself. All I want is spend what I have left with you. I'm not going to hide my love for you anymore; I've already lost too much time."

He wrapped his hand tighter around hers...

"I've waited all my life, To cross this line

To the only thing that's true, So I will not hide

Its time to try, Anything to be with you

All my life I've waited

This is true"

_True_

_Ryan Cabrera_


	15. This Could Be The End

"_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?"_

_**Spring 2000**_

_**Mulder's Apartment**_

Scully smiled up at Mulder as she took another swig of her beer.

"So what's the occasion?"

Mulder shrugged slightly as his eyes gazed at Scully, "I don't know. It just felt like the thing to do. Cheers."

He clinked his glass against hers. She eyed him suspiciously, "Cheers."

Mulder watched her for a moment taking in all that was Dana Scully. How he loved her. His heart wrenched out in pain as the clock ticked on reminding him of how much time he had with her. At least he wouldn't have to watch her die, he thought selfishly. Touching her cheek slowly, he smiled.

"I don't know if you noticed, but, um, I never made the world a happier place.

She furrowed her brow for a moment and then spoke, "Well I'm fairly happy. That's something."

"Yes it is." He replied as he thought about how true that statement really was.

"So what was your final wish anyway?" She asked eyeing him again.

Mulder said nothing but looked at her. She watched his face slowly change expressions; his eyes showed pain but then he blinked away that pain and smiled at her. She nudged him, "Oh come on; you can tell me."

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter anyway. I have you and that's all that matters."

He knelt down and kissed her.

_**June 2000**_

_**Bellefluer, Oregon**_

_**Mulder's Motel Room**_

Mulder wrapped his arms around her tightly, "It's not worth it Scully."

She said nothing for a moments time as she took in the warmth, "What?"

"I want you to go home." She looked out beyond the walls of his room.

"Oh, Mulder, I'm going to be fine."

"No, I've been thinking about it. Looking at you tonight, holding that baby... knowing everything that's been taken away from you; a chance for motherhood and your health and that baby. I think that... I don't know, maybe they're right." He spoke the words with a hint of regret and sorrow.

She held the tears that threatened to fall from her, "Who's right?"

"The FBI; maybe what they say is true, though for all the wrong reasons. It's the personal costs that are too high." He stated adamantly. She let silent tears slip down her face. Bring his mouth closer to her ear, he whispered.

"There so much more you need to do with your life. There's so much more than this," He stroked her face slowly, "There has to be an end, Scully."

She stayed silent for a moment before the tears ran more fluid. Taking short labored breaths, she muffled a cry.

"It's not fair, Mulder. I use to want those things more than anything. But now all I want is for you to be better. I don't think I have the strength to go on without you…" Her words fell into sobs.

He clutched her tighter, "Scully please. I know how hard this is but I can't…"

She moved out from underneath him and turned to face him, "I love you Mulder." Her words came abrupt and unhindered.

He smiled through his own tears. Each time she spoke it, he felt it more than the last.

He pulled her close to his body, "I love you too."

_**FBI Headquarters**_

_**Washington D.C.**_

Mulder watched her as she held her jaw tight, "Scully, you have to understand that they're taking abductees. You're an abductee. I'm not going to risk..." Mulder's words cracked as he spoke, "losing you."

She pulled her lips tight as she held in the pain. She walked into his embrace, "I won't let you go alone." She stated firmly in a muffled voice.

He chuckled a bit, "That's my Scully."

"I'm serious, Mulder. You can't really expect me to let you go out there alone."

He shook his head, "And I'm serious about this Scully. The line has to be drawn somewhere. You mean the world to me and I can't risk this."

"Mulder…" She started.

He touched her lips softly, "I'll take Skinner then."

Her eyes protested but he stood his ground. She nodded slowly in defeat. He dipped in and brushed his lips against hers. She accepted taking in all of him. As they pulled apart, she looked down at the floor.

"Be careful and come back to me."

He nodded, although only to appease her. Something told him that he wasn't coming back. The pain in his head was intensifying by the moment. His end was near. Hugging her one last time, he broke apart and walked remorsefully away.

She unknowingly watched him for what was would be the end.

_**St. Josephs Hospital**_

_**Washington D.C.**_

Scully stared out the window. Her heart hurt in a way she could not describe. Mixed emotions ran through her as she sat there replaying her conversation with Skinner. He had informed her of Spender's accident. So the bastard was dead. He had taken her deal to the grave and what had she gotten? Nothing. Mulder was gone. Gone. The words stabbed through her heart like a thousand spikes.

Of all the cruel ironies of the world she had been bestowed the one she had never thought possible. Pregnant; with the child of her soul mate no less, who was now missing although to her, he felt almost dead. Surely his health had declined rapidly within the last month and he had only weeks to live or so the doctors had said. She had little hope of finding him. His illness would kill him first. What would she tell her child; about its father?

She sat back in her bed, and let the tears fall. All that she had accepted and let in was now gone. Had it not been for his child resting in her, she surely would have gone mad and killed herself from the pain that ate at her but somehow something called her back with this sour blessing. She instinctively clutched at her chest searching for her faith; her cross, but she found nothing but a frail heart.

"_So if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
So why don't we go _

This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?"

"Somewhere Only We Know"

By Keane


	16. This is not Happening?

John Doggett. His name burned through her mind. The arrogant bastard left a bitter taste in her mouth. She couldn't believe he was assigned to Mulder's disappearance. Even if she had told him what had really happened, he wouldn't have believed it.

So now here she was left all alone and without anyone to back her beliefs of what had happened. And to top everything off, she was pregnant.

Scully sat in silence as Doggett spoke. His words passed over her in a haze as she fought back any emotion. Shaking back her thoughts, she looked gingerly up at John as he asked her a question.

"Agent Mulder's medical records-- recent stuff, over the last year. Did you know about a medical condition? Either of you?" He waved a file at her.

Hiding her emotions, Scully shook her head. Skinner shook his head as well.

"A year ago, Agent Mulder was hospitalized. Ring a bell? Something to do with his brain?" Doggett pried.

Her sky blue eyes scanned the files in front of her as though she were looking at them for the very first time, "His temporal lobe."

"An un-diagnosable condition, it says; irregular brain activity." John continued.

"All right, but he recovered. There was a full recovery." Skinner narrowed his eyes.

"Was there?"

Skinner turned to Scully, searching her eyes, "You know Mulder; he would've told us if there was anything."

Interrupting Skinner, John spoke again, "Would he? Would he tell you about this? About his headstone?"

Scully stopped staring at the papers and looked up at Skinner, "Mulder was dying."

* * *

Scully sat in Skinner's office thankful that John wasn't there. She had had enough of his snooping for one day. She was furious that the bastard had gotten a hold of Mulder's file.

"What do you make of this, Scully?"

She closed her eyes for a second, before she took a deep breath and spoke, "I knew he was dying."

He focused on her, "What?"

"I knew about his sickness." She was near tears trying to sputter the words out.

Skinner spoke no words but stared at her.

"I found out about his illness about nine months ago. He asked me not to tell anyone," a sob choked out, "When I asked you to set up that meeting…"

Skinner interrupted her, "You didn't!"

Scully's head dropped down and she nodded slightly, "I told him I would give anything…" As more sobs escaped past her lips, she exhaled, "He told me to make sure Mulder knew about his mother's suicide."

Skinner shook his head slowly, "I assume he never gave you what you wanted?"

She shook her head swiftly, "I betrayed his trust and for what! I've gotten nothing." Scully became very quiet, "The last time Mulder had been to the doctor…they informed Mulder that he only had weeks to live." She broke into sobs, "Even if we find him…"

"He won't be alive." Skinner finished softly.

* * *

_**3 months later**_

Her blue eyes traveled across the room. As she gazed over the filing cabinet, the pegboards and the "I want to believe" poster, she realized none of it meant the same to her as it had before. Three months had passed since Mulder had disappeared. The time had left her tired and weary. Even with all the science she had seen, she still couldn't shake the belief that he would come home to her. And while at first she hated him; John had become her number one ally.

In the weeks immediately following Mulder's disappearance, Scully had been wary of Doggett's intentions but as time proved he was nothing but an ally. She trusted him with her life as he had proved on more than one occasion. He had even forgiven her for not telling him about her pregnancy.

Her pregnancy. It was a bitter suite subject for her. Unbeknownst to everyone, she grieved the loss of her unborn child's father, Mulder. Knowing that Mulder would never see his child she carried tore her up inside. Scully spent most nights just trying to come to terms with the truth. The truth she carried.

* * *

"What is it?"

Skinner looked solemnly her, "It's Mulder."

Scully's eyes widen as she pushed past him out towards the compound door. She bound out towards the agents in the field. She frantically blinked as she tried to break through the group. As she sprinted, Doggett caught her suddenly. His arms physically held onto her.

"Where is he!" Her voice choked out.

Doggett held on to her, "Agent Scully, he's over there."

"How bad is he!" She twisted, trying desperately to escape his grip, "How bad is he!"

Doggett stared into her eyes trying to plead with her.

"How bad is he hurt!" Scully broke free and rushed to Mulder's side. She swallowed hard. His body was covered in horrible scars. His bluish body lay lifeless wrapped in blanket. Scully brought her fingers to his face. His skin was ice to the touch.

"No. No. No. He needs help! No!" Scully sobbed as she caressed him.

Doggett bent over and pried her from him, "It's too late."

"He needs help!" Scully broke free from his grip again and turned on heel and ran towards the compound.

"Agent Scully!" Doggett called out to her.

Scully ran as fast as her body would go. Her heart pounded in her chest. Choking for breath, Scully came towards the compound. Her eyes suddenly became blind with brightness as a light shined above the compound. Then it was gone. She rushed into the room where she had left Jeremiah. It was empty.

"Jeremiah." Scully fell to the floor on her knees, "No…no… this is not happening!" Scully screamed out in stifled sobs. Mulder was dead.


	17. How Do I Live Without You?

_**Raleigh, NC**_

Numbness held her in place. Without it she would have buckled over in grief. As she opened her eyes, she found nothing but horrible images before her. Scenes of Mulder being held against his will. She scrunched her eyes close as she tore away from the images in her mind.

As Mulder's coffin was lowered into the earth below, Scully held back the tears. Taking a deep consoling breath, she opened her eyes to look at the coffin.

"He was the last. His father and mother... his sister... all gone. I think the real tragedy... is that for all of his pain and searching... the truth that he worked so hard to find was never truly revealed to him." Her voice lulled at a somber tone.

Skinner looked over at her.

"I can't truly believe that I'm really standing here." Her voice broke into a choke.

"I know. And I don't truly believe that... Mulder's the last." Skinner consoled her.

Scully kneeled to the ground, trembling with sadness. She reached out for the earth and grasped at the dirt. As she crumbled it over the coffin, she broke down and found herself buried deep in Skinner's chest sobbing.

* * *

John Doggett watched her with a certain reverence. The way she carried herself; never showing her sadness. Even with the gossip that swirled around her as she walked down the halls and the whispers about Mulder and the secret identity of her unborn child's father. True she was only four and half months pregnant but for such a petite woman she showed and the rumors flew. Although he'd never understand her undoubting loyalty to Mulder's life work, he remained steadfast at her side.

He found himself not wanting to leave her side at all. The more he watched her the more he found himself just wanting to be near her. He desperately tried to push these thoughts out of his head, ashamed at himself for even thinking about Scully in such a way and so soon after the death of her partner. And yet the feelings persisted. Her sheer determination and brilliance subjected John to her. All the while, he kept his feelings at bay not wanting to cross that boundary.

* * *

The days passed by one by one always reminding Scully of her time alone. Each morning she awoke hoping she was dreaming and Mulder would be right by her side but each time she pressed her hand to the sheets she found nothing but an empty bed and an empty heart. The only thing that kept her going was the fact that she felt compelled to end Mulder's quest and find the lies to the truth. That kept her working and her child kept her living. She could never find the words to thank John for staying by her side all this time; it meant the world to her.

Without him, Scully wasn't sure if she would have been strong enough to finish out quest for the truth. A truth that John wasn't even sure existed and yet he stayed. No thanks in the world would ever show him how much she needed him. A constant reminder of what she was before Mulder was taken from her. He was her conscience that kept her crazy accusations true and proof driven. The tables had indeed switched with Scully taking on Mulder's role and John being her science. She needed to be like Mulder in order to keep sane. Only now did she understand why Mulder had dove into his work the way he did. It kept all emotions away. But with her pregnancy half-way a realization that she had never thought of hit her point blank in the head; she would have to leave in a few months and then she would have all the time in the world to think about Mulder and the life they never finished together.

These thoughts consumed her mind. What would she do after her child was born? Would she want to come back and work at the F.B.I.? What would she tell her child when they asked about their father? All her worries and fears slowly ate at her until they enveloped her entire being. Scully became distant. She rarely called her mother. She closed off to the world. John noticed this behavior and began watching her more closely afraid of the distant she had built up.

* * *

She sat rigid in her chair instinctively clutching at her abdomen. Her lips taunt with aggravation. Her lips quivered with anxiety as the older gentlemen spoke kindly towards her.

"He left you everything Ms. Scully, his belongings and his insurance money. His apartment is still under lease but the owner has graciously offered to term the contr…"

"No." Scully breathed quickly, "No, I wish to keep it for the time being."

The man looked at her quizzically and shrugged, "Whatever you wish, Ms. Scully."

"I just need some more time."

* * *

Her eyes gazed past the burnished numbers that occupied the wooden door in front of her. 42. She hadn't been here since his burial. As she turned the key, her fingers shook. The stale air wafted past her nose reminding her of Mulder. Everything was exactly how she had remembered it. She had yet to touch anything but his fish. The Mollies were now permanent residents of her humble abode which to their luck was better; they had all survived. Scully made her way into the living room and into his bedroom where she had left his clothing still piled around the room. Her senses thrived with the textures of his belongings; his shirts, his comforter, his light switches. Being here stirred up everything she had sought so long to hide. Feeling woozy and overworked, Scully left his apartment quickly.

Scully grasped onto her door handle as though it were the only thing solid in her life. She fumbled into her apartment as the tears ran freely splashing her face with harsh sadness. Lying down on her bed, she took in hard, choked breaths of air trying to compose herself long enough to glance at the clock. It read 10:52 am. Skinner knew of her appointment this morning with the attorney and had suggested that she take the entire day off but she dismissed it saying it wouldn't be that long. Now she wished she had taken it. Reaching out for the phone she dialed the numbers.

* * *

Skinner made the usual trek down to the basement. He had expected her call before she had ever even made it. He had no reason to expect her to show up today. This was the last leg of her journey in letting go of Mulder and he wanted it to go as smoothly as possible. He cleared his throat as he walked up to the office Doggett and Scully shared.

"Sir, what brings you down here?" John asked as he looked up from his files.

"I just wanted to let you know that agent Scully just called. She said she isn't feeling up to working today."

"Understood, is she okay?"

Skinner furrowed his brow, "I think today reopened some wounds she hadn't faced quite yet. Maybe you should check up on her." Skinner suggested.

"Will do; thanks." John stood up and walked out towards the elevator.

* * *

Even the most brilliant of people find themselves in situations where they feel so low that anything is better than living; Dana Scully found herself in that very predicament. All hopes and aspirations she had once lived for were now shrouded in a dark and gloomy blackness. In an instant, nothing mattered anymore to her, not her baby, not her job, not even John. She just wanted to feel nothing at all. In a blur, she stumbled down the hall towards the kitchen. Her fingers fidgeted with the handle to the drawer. A wave of nausea spilled over her as the cool metal iced her hand. She pulled out one of the razor blades she kept in the utility drawer of her kitchen. Still trembling, she watched as it glinted in the light of the kitchen. This was it. She didn't want anymore pain, no nothing. Scully did the most desperate thing a person could do; she cut her own wrists in an attempt to escape the darkness but all she found was more darkness…

TBC…


	18. New Beginnings

"What would drive Dana over the edge like this, Doctor?" Her words spoke for everybody in the office. Her hands were crossed neatly in her lap and her face remained emotionless except for her reddened eyes. The sobs had ceased for now but only because she needed answers. Margaret Scully considered herself a good mother; she had always been Dana's confidant but with these sudden turn of events it was as though Dana was a stranger and Margaret needed to know why.

John Doggett sat quietly to the left of Ms. Scully still trying to cope with the scenes that replayed over and over in his mind. When Doggett tried to call Scully from the F.B.I. parking garage and there came no answer, he felt a horrible energy surge through him and he raced to her apartment unsure what his bad feelings meant. He couldn't even comprehend the visuals he encountered when he burst through Scully's apartment when she didn't answer. Her limp body was crumpled on the kitchen floor covered in thick blood. Doggett rushed forward, cradling her body. His heart leapt as he felt how warm her blood was. He quickly reached for towels and wrapped her arms. As he felt for a pulse, he called 911. It was faint but it was beating.

Skinner sat to the right of Ms. Scully. When the call came to his office from agent Doggett, he feared the worst. Mixed emotions of sympathy and anger coursed through his veins. Since the death of Mulder, Skinner feared that Scully would break without him. He hoped that the pregnancy would keep her sane though. He thought wrong.

"In the line of work that Ms. Scully endures day to day, I was a bit assured of the answer; many law enforcement officers have mental break downs because of the nature of their jobs but then I spoke with Scully's therapist at the F.B.I., Karen Kosseff." He gestured to Skinner who nodded in agreement, "She has been counseling Dana since she began work at Quantico. When I spoke to her this morning, she consented to disclosing Dana's personal information at the request of Ms. Scully, her mother." He gestured again to Margaret.

"Karen believes this incident can classify Dana as clinically depressed. In her sessions with Dana she believes that Dana actually blames herself for everything that goes wrong in her life. She feels compelled to be what everybody else wants her to be. Her fears of being not accepted root back to her childhood. The late Mr. Scully's frequent transfers, because of the Navy, ceased Dana's ability to bond with other children, hence her introverted personality. Mr. Mulder's unfortunate death was the icing on the cake and it sent her over the edge. Karen has suggested many times in the past to Dana that she face these feelings but instead she hides and buries them.

'Dana is resting in ICU for the moment. She will be on suicide watch for the next 48 hours but I feel with some more therapy and a prescription of medication, Dana can overcome this and function much more balanced."

Margaret nodded slowly, "I never realized how much pain Dana was in. She never told anyone."

"Most patients never do. That is the problem. We can't help someone who doesn't want help but I believe Dana wants help. With her extensive background in medicine, I believe she never intended to kill herself; the wounds on her wrists are without a doubt superficial. The size and the placement are obvious that it wouldn't kill a person but incapacitate them. Whether she did this consciously or sub-consciously doesn't matter but it does shed light. She wants help."

* * *

John followed behind Scully as she stepped into her apartment. He set her bags down quietly as she passed by him towards the answering machine. It flashed twenty seven messages. As she set her keys down on the table, her bandaged wrist slowly revealed. She pulled it back, embarrassed. John hadn't noticed he was too busy carrying her bags to her bedroom. Scully pulled her coat off slowly as John came back into the room.

"Thank you John." Her voice barely whispered. He came forward.

"Not so fast, Agent Scully. I'm not leaving here until I'm sure your okay." He gently grasped her arm.

"John, I can assure you I'm okay, really." Scully smiled softly at him hoping he'd buy it. John shook his head.

"Dana, please, your mother threatened me. I've got no choice."

Scully chuckled a bit, "Okay, I'll order a pizza."

* * *

Hours later, Scully felt better than she had in a few months. Her mind was brimming with happiness and hope. The two sat next to each other watching some old made for TV movie. Scully hardly noticed the movie as she spoke on.

"I felt like I was drowning and the more I struggled to breathe, I couldn't. I wanted help but it was like I couldn't find the words. This child means so much to me and I don't think I can ever fully forgive myself for ever putting its life in danger. It was the darkest part of my life." Scully spoke in a somber tone as John listened intently.

"Hey, it doesn't have to be that way, okay? I'm here for you. I know what it's like to lose a loved one."

Scully gasped quietly, "I forgot about your son, I'm so sorry." She dropped her eyes to the floor.

John quickly clasped at her chin and brought her eyes to his, "Hey it's alright. Look at me. You need to let these feelings out before they consume you. I know first hand."

"I'm angry at him." She blurted out. Realizing what she said she turned away but John held on to her and motioned for her to continue.

"When I was diagnosed with cancer he wouldn't let me give up. I fought and I fought and when I gave up hope, he filled me with an even greater hope. He never gave up on me and now he's gone. Just like that, he gave up."

"Now you listen to me. I know I never got a chance to meet Mulder but from the way you talk about him, there's no way he would ever give up on you that easy. I'm sure he held on as long as he could. It's just a part of life, death."

Memories of Mulder's disease climbed through her mind and how he told her to let go of any chance of a cure and she bitterly protested against John but silently.

"There's no way anyone would just give up on never seeing _you_ again, you hear me?" His frosty blue eyes locked on with hers. Her breath shortened as the moment passed on like years. He slowly dipped forward and pressed his lips against hers. Her mind went wild with confusion and heartache. But at the same time, she didn't pull away…

TBC….

Disclaimer: I can feel the bashings coming after this chapter. But please remember what I wrote in the summary, this is a Mulder/Scully Romance so please no bashing.  I know what you all are saying; Scully could never do anything like that but remember she thinks Mulder is dead. Her heart feels betrayed and alone. Sometimes our heart needs comfort from our friends and she trusts John wholeheartedly.


	19. If You're Not the One

"I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with…"

"Hey, good morning, Agent Scully. How you feeling today?" John came up to her smiling. She smiled back.

"I'm fine. How are you feeling?" She asked cumbersomely.

"Me? Good. But then I don't got a little J. Edgar to lug around." He gestured to her now swollen belly. Only two months to go she kept reminding herself.

"A.D. Skinner just called. He told me about your meeting with Kersh." Her eyes filled with a slight sadness as she had already guessed his answer.

"Well, whatever he told you I'm still going to be here to drive you crazy with questions and nagging doubt." He flashed her a grin that in turn caught back a famous Scully stare.

"You'd be crazy to stay, Agent Doggett. This is a huge career opportunity for you." She addressed him formally as she came forward.

"It's not my career he's got in mind." He stated as he perused a folder on his desk.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"In six weeks, you go on maternity leave. Kersh transfers me out, guess what? He gets to lock that door over there for good." He looked down at her belly one last time before looking up at her.

"You don't owe me anything, Agent Doggett." She stated flatly.

* * *

John Doggett stared blankly at Skinner, "You told Agent Scully any of what you told me?"

"No."

"My strong recommendation, Sir: Don't. This thing pans out or not, you're going to reopen wounds that still need a lot of healing. Not to mention the fact that she's had a difficult pregnancy. You know that as well as anybody." John reminded him.

* * *

All thoughts left her mind as she wildly hurried down the hallway of the US Naval Hospital. Could it be true? After all that she had seen and encountered, could this really be happening? As she turned the hall she came face to face with Skinner.

"Is it true?" Her eyes frantically searching his for any sign.

Putting his arms against her, he whispered, "Slow down."

"No. I want to see him." The urgency in her voice nearly broke Skinner. After all this time what if this was nothing.

"I know you do..." He started as she broke out with choked words.

"No, I need to see him, damn it!" Frantic, she tried to dash past him but he caught her in his arms. As she struggled back the tears, John came out from the room and caught sight of her. She came towards him, trying desperately to keep composed.

"What did they say?"

John looked at her with a broken sadness.

"And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life…"

"I need to see him" Her voice came small and defeated. His heart went out to her.

"I know... but I wish you wouldn't." The words meant so much more to them than just that, but no more was said as she went into the room.

In a wave of emotions she held back the tears and she came forwards towards his bed. Blinking back the pain, she held her hand out and touched his chest. When she felt the solidity, she gasped out small sobs.

The impossible was here with her. He wasn't dead just yet. He looked it though, as she studied the horrible the wounds that littered his precious face. He looked so peaceful just as he did at the wake. As she felt the small heart beat that emitted from his chest she broke down and sobbed against his chest.

* * *

Scully sat next to Mulder's bed holding his hand as she dozed in and out. The door clicked open and she looked up to find John standing there.

"You can't do this to yourself." John stated adamantly as he came in next to her.

"You asked me not to come in here, Agent Doggett. I hope you're not asking me to leave." She stated more sharply than she had intended.

Taken aback at her stubbornness, he assured her, "Concern's for your well-being, Agent Scully. That's all it's ever for. I felt this was a bad idea from the start. I told the Assistant Director so. Worrying about the effect it might have on you."

Her face softened but only for a second as she retorted, "You mean finding Mulder alive?"

"I know you came in here with the doctors. I'm sure you must have asked them what his chances are."

Her eyes widen as she let go of Mulder's hand and stood up, "Agent Doggett... ...However I felt about you when we first met, you changed my opinion with the quality of your character and of your work. Now, I am thankful to know you and I am thankful for your concern... ...But no matter what Mulder's chances are the choice not to open up that grave was wrong. And not because of me personally but as my partner on the X-Files." Her words stabbed him with a sharp twist as he remained motionless. She had made her choice and he had expected that.

* * *

"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"

Scully sat next to Mulder still clutched defiantly to his hand. As she rubbed his fingers, she felt a twitch that was not her own. A short gasp escaped past her lips as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Mulder…" She whispered. A flicker of laughter and sadness washed across her face as she stared back him in amazement. After a moment of silence, she mustered out a simple, "Hi."

Mulder's face remained motionless as he took in her face, "Who are you?"

At the mutter of these words, her euphoria crashed upon the floor which was most noticeably seen in her face. Seeing the pain, he relented and smiled warmly up at her. An audible laugh slipped past her tears and she burst out, "Oh, my god. Don't do that to me."

He smiled at her even more deeply, "Do you know...? Do you have any idea what you've been through?" She asked.

Shaking his head, he whispers in a scratchy voice, "Only what I see in your face." In an instance, Scully's face shows the wear and tear of all she had ever faced in the months before. As hesaw this flicker of despair, his heart ached with a love he shouldn't have, a love he doesn't deserve. Moving forward, she leaned into his chest with a certain peace.

John Doggett stood outside the door for a moment's time before he finally found the courage to come. As he entered silently, Scully looked up from Mulder's chest, her eyes assured his fears. Mulder was awake. He stared at her for a moment's time taking in the scene before he finally accepted the truth and walked out.

* * *

What seemed like hours later, he sat in his apartment afraid of what had transpired tonight. He was truly happy for her but it was bittersweet none the less. A soft rap came from the door as he pulled himself from his thoughts. A very pregnant Scully stood there looking down at the ground as he pulled the door open.

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. Before she even spoke one word, John beat her to it.

"You don't have to say anything, its okay, really."

A silent minute passed before she mustered up the courage to continue, "That's just it, and I don't what to say. It's not something that happens everyday. I never really expected him to come back. I'm…"

Pressing a finger to her lip, he stopped her, "Don't do this. This is okay and I mean it. All I ever wanted for you was happiness. He needs you and it's as simple as that."

"I'm so sorry, John. I can't even comprehend…"

Interrupting her again, "Please, Dana," He pleaded, "I won't regret this, ever. You love him and I know that. You told me that you couldn't give me your heart and I accepted that. Go to him."

She nodded placidly as she wiped at the tears. Leaning forward he brushed a stray tear away, "You gave me something I never though possible; the chance to love again."

Without another word, he sent her on her way before he broke down. She left with a heavy heart but she knew he was right. She loved Mulder more than anything and he was back. She had been given another chance to be with him.

The man she admired so much, the person who never gave up any hope whatsoever except when it came to his own well being. The man she felt was her complete and utter half. The man she willingly gave up her body up to. The man she now shared a soon to born child with. The man she loved now and forever.

John had saved her from her own darkness but they weren't meant to be. They both knew nothing would ever be the same again but at least things were moving forward again. They would move past it and continue on in pursuit of the truth, a truth that would save them all.

"Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side…"

_If you're Not the One_

_Daniel Bedingfield_

FIN


End file.
